


人形兵器和神明大人

by axrabbit



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axrabbit/pseuds/axrabbit
Summary: 是好心的狸猫和人形兵器怪谈x未来科技的设定
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki
Kudos: 2





	人形兵器和神明大人

1.捣蛋鬼

5岁的门矢士第一次接触到那种软乎乎，毛绒绒的，脆弱的小动物，一大团，速度很快地攀上门矢士的头顶，然后踹了他一脚，留下一个红红的爪印，以至于门矢士追逐了一路，眼前的大尾巴每次将要抓到就闪开很远，门矢士手脚并用，在人工的花园里，弄得一身泥泞，脸蛋也粘上泥水，他瞪大眼睛，噗通一声掉进水池里，爬上岸来张开手，还有点婴儿肥的手心里只余一片叶子，好像在嘲笑他是大笨蛋。

它是故意的——那个大尾巴——它就是想让我扑进水池，可恶的毛绒绒！

门矢士把那片叶子夹进厚厚的书里，想要做成树叶书签，把这次小小的捉弄记一辈子。

外面重重机关，铜墙铁壁，里面仅是一个温室，人类在铁盒子里养小孩真奇怪啊，狸猫这么想

这是门矢士第一次忤逆那些穿着白衣服的人，他的监护人们——创造出他的父母们，他央求保姆给他找来了一本动物书，他晚上偷偷在被窝里看，一页又页地翻，小孩子总是充满好奇心，门矢士越看越入迷，忘记了时间，是貉，那个大尾巴狗是貉。学习关于动物的知识是没必要的，科学家们不希望门矢士获得他们灌输以外的知识。

这就是外面的世界吗？从来没有去过的、有很多没见过的东西！

“士，你怎么了？”

穿着白色衣服的人温柔地摸摸他的头，询问他为什么今天老是走神。

“我想去外面。”

白衣服的男人有点惊讶，不过仍答应他，小孩子很好满足，也很好引导，只要让他知道谁对他好，他就会乖乖听话。

尽管只有五岁，门矢士每天都要接受战斗训练，他和普通人不一样，他是人造生命体，出生在试管中，科学家们想要把他培养成世界上最强的兵器，“门矢士”只是一个代号，无数死去的失败品是门矢士，门矢士也是门矢士。

8岁的门矢士就可以上战场了，他只知道把敌人全杀掉就可以出去玩了，去游乐园超高兴！他精通各种冷兵器和热兵器，他第一次扣下反器械狙击步枪的扳机的时候整个肩膀脱臼了，但是不是什么大问题，只要把骨头掰回去就行，就算整个手臂被炸烂，经过几天的时间也可以长好，完好如初。

门矢士能长到17岁，已经超出预期，不愧是是唯一存活的胚胎，侵略性，适应性都是万里挑一，是极其珍贵的试验品，无愧是科学的结晶。

在此之前，海东大树偷过最牛逼的东西还是核弹头，那时候一群人乱成一锅粥，穿着军服的人类举着手电筒跑来跑去，海东大树躲在角落笑个不停，肚子都痛了，眼泪都笑出来，他笑够了就窜回家，红外线奈何不了他，摄像头只拍到一个大尾巴，地上飘下一片叶子。

捉弄人类果然很有意思。

“大树，你又去做危险的事情了！被人类抓住会被煮成狸锅的！”

海东纯一无奈地扶额，看着这个令人头疼的弟弟，海东大树抱着自己的大尾巴，装作很认真听的样子，谁都知道他左耳朵进右耳朵出，这话海东大树都听腻了，从小他去偷人类的东西哥哥就会这么说教，从小——他都不记得他今年多少岁了。

海东大树喜欢挑战人类严密的防护，一层又一层，比解密和数独好玩多了，他这回偷的是人类的秘密武器，杀伤力堪比核武器，不过人类不是很重视它的样子，就像养一只很贵的宠物，平时养尊处优，但总归只是一只宠物，海东大树想恶作剧，把他们的重要的宠物偷走，那一定很有意思，说不定会出动特殊部队，不能让群众知道军方暗地里的不可告人的实验。

画面转到海东家的宅子，漂亮的日式庭院，绿竹旁边是人造池塘，几尾杂色的锦鲤搅乱平静的水面，蹲踞上布满青苔，门口有一尊大大的狸猫石雕，你怀疑自己眼花了，石雕怎么会眨眼呢？定睛一看，没发现异常，只有狸猫狡黠的笑，附近的小孩子特别喜欢来这里玩，迷路的小孩子总能在迷雾中找到石雕，随着添水敲击石头的声音来到这里，据小孩子说有大哥哥陪他一起等妈妈，上了岁数的老人知道，是有神明大人在照顾小孩子。

“嘿嘿。”

海东大树嘚瑟地笑，露出狸尖尖黑黑的鼻子，真的很欠扁……这是门矢士的第一印象。

“你是谁啊。”

门矢士倒是不担心，他是身经百战的战士，对付这个奇奇怪怪的瘦弱男子不用出一分力，他曾经凭一己之力捣毁了无数个武装反动派窝点，不论对方是纯机器人，机械义肢改造人，还是肉体凡胎，统统化为灰烬，门矢士醉心于他的力量，他强大到无人能敌，暴力能征服一切，意识到这点的时候门矢士愈发目中无人，研究员们也很乐意放低姿态，让门矢士无法离开他们，离开研究中心他什么都不是，他只会杀人，他是简单粗暴的杀人机器，无法和别人正常交流，无法融入人类社会。

“海东大树，你可以叫我大树哥哥～”

海东大树一想到那些研究员找不到门矢士焦头烂额的样子，嘴角就忍不住上翘——本来就是微笑唇形，眼睛眯成一条线，看起来可恶至极。

“虽然不知道你是怎么做到的，你有什么目的？”

门矢士按捺住想揍人的冲动，他不了解对方，贸然出手不妥，海东大树咯咯笑了半天，打了个响指，门矢士只听见簌簌的风声，没觉到杀意，门矢士低头一看，发现自己身上的衣服变成和服，外面披着一件纯色的羽织，武器装备全都不翼而飞，门矢士没见过这阵势，人都傻了都。

“你……？！”

“怎么样？厉害吧～还不快叫哥哥！”

海东大树还在洋洋得意的时候，门矢士眼神一暗，动作很快，海东一闪身，躲过去，门矢士早就预判出海东躲避的路径，轻而易举地钳住海东的手，把人锁在怀里，海东没有办法，嘭得一声，门矢士怀里只剩下一片叶子，门矢士很快反应过来。

“你是！大尾巴毛绒绒！”

“是狸！你这小屁孩！”

海东大树气呼呼的，站在门矢士五米开外，叉腰指着门矢士，门矢士想再去捉海东大树，但一眨眼海东就不见了。

“这是什么情况啊。”

门矢士在庭院里踱步，他只在书里见过这样漂亮的庭院，在现在社会，这样的小院也很稀有了，城市里是钢筋水泥的高楼大厦，人类依赖电子技术，科技高度发达，有人选择把自己的身体机械化，他本身也是科技文明的产物。门矢士摸了一下添水，冰冷的水摸过指尖，好新奇的感觉，门矢士走了几圈，发现根本走不出去，难道是传说中早已失传的什么什么阵法？奇门遁甲？门矢士到底偷偷看了多少奇奇怪怪的书啊。

要进屋子么。

门矢士推开门，走进玄关，走廊旁有中空的坪庭，种了枫树，碎石随意地摆放，石灯笼立在旁边，门矢士继续往里走，绕绕弯弯的，竟又走回了坪庭。

出不去了啊！

门矢士干脆坐在台阶上，看到太阳西沉，夕阳照射下来，屋子里镀上一层橘黄，又有不一样的美感。

“听说这里有小朋友走丢啦？”

海东大树不知道从哪个角落蹦出来，领着门矢士，门矢士也不敢不跟着他，永远出不去可不是闹着玩的，海东推开门，被炉桌上摆满了菜。

“阿士～这是我亲手做的哦～”

“为什么你会知道我叫什么……”

门矢士闻到食物的香味，他不敢问有没有毒，面前这个人，看起来很和善实际上超差劲！门矢士用手拿起一块刺身，迫于海东的视线，吃进肚子，还挺好吃，炸天妇罗看起来也很好吃。

“味道怎么样？”

“一般般。”

门矢士这么说着拿起碗喝了一大口味增汤，把炸虾夹到碗里，像十年没吃过饭。

“口是心非的小鬼。”

海东大树也坐下来吃饭，用筷子指着在拌纳豆的门矢士，发出谴责。门矢士哼了一声，继续吃饭。

“海东，你好烦。”

“阿士怎么跟前辈说话的？你怎么能直接叫我‘海东’我要替你的‘爸妈们’好好教育你。”

门矢士不理他，他会在这里开始一段新的生活么？他梦寐以求的外面的世界，自由自在，还有很多小动物。

“啊，尾巴。”

海东大树喝了几杯清酒，脸上红红的，大尾巴明晃晃的露出来，耳朵也显露出来，叽里咕噜的不知道喃喃着些什么。

“啊……哈，小鬼……未成年……不能喝酒……哈哈。”

“这个狸猫是笨蛋么……”

门矢士扶额，很快一只大狸猫开始摇摇摆摆地转圈，最后噗地扑进软垫里，门矢士挪过去，摸了一下毛绒绒的尾巴，狸猫嫌弃地看了他一眼，把尾巴抱在怀里。

“啊啊啊！人类！”

海东纯一发现亲弟被一个人类抱在怀里，人类！想要把大树煮了！

门矢士：你听我解释啊！

门矢士吃了一击腹击拳

2.人形兵器和毛绒绒大人

“哦哦，哦哦哦，那真是不好意思了！”

在海东大树一番解释之后，海东纯一露出了感动的笑容，让门矢士觉得阴风阵阵，这一个两个狸猫都不好惹，那个海东大树的哥哥，穿着警服，看起来刚刚下班，门矢士对警察队伍产生了怀疑，里面有多少毛绒绒？

“但是我是不会道歉的，人类你身上血腥味很重，好恶。”

门矢士嗅嗅自己的身体，没什么怪味，甚至和服上有淡淡的薰衣草香味，他不能理解，投去疑惑的眼神。

“人类真是可怕——把人类全部切除脑垂体才好！”

海东纯一下完结论就不见了，和海东大树一样来无影去无踪，门矢士不太有作为人类的自觉，缺少对族群的共鸣——或许是因为根本没人被他当人看。

“臭狸猫，胡说什么呢，看不顺眼的东西果然还是杀掉最好。”

门矢士不满地说，下意识地去摸衣侧的匕首，当然是摸了个空，他原本的衣服不知道被海东大树变到哪去了，战术靴也变成木屐，走起路来发出清脆的声音，十分不符合门矢士受到的教育，哪怕是一点声音都可能把自己置于死地，隐蔽是第一堂课。

不过门矢士不讨厌，海东大树把他领出去玩，这附近的建筑保持着古老的结构，木质的房屋，石制的小道，仰头远远望去，城市的灯光离得并不远，怪谈中的生物生存的空间被挤压到极限，鸦天狗的山头越来越少，很多妖怪融入城市，说不定还是你的上司，海东认识的一位座敷童子就很喜欢玩家里电脑，以至于起夜的家长以为小孩偷偷打游戏，结果发现电脑游戏居然是自己打开的，被吓得不轻。

“过几天，有庙会哦。”

海东停下来，眼睛笑眯眯，只看见一条缝，他穿着普通的白衬衣，格子裤，挎着卡其色背包，像个普通的上班族，门矢士看见有萤火虫飞过他身边，一闪一闪的，这种成虫至多活不过一周，生命短暂的昆虫，为了交配繁殖努力发光，然后死去，很漂亮，对于人来说却过于渺小，就像死在门矢士手下那些面目模糊的人类，除去士兵的身份，也会有闪闪发光的人生。

门矢士不懂得怜悯，只是觉得美丽的东西应该被保护，一只小小的萤火虫从门矢士指缝里穿过，门矢士感受到细微的震动，书上说“一只蝴蝶在巴西轻拍翅膀，可以导致一个月后德克萨斯州的一场龙卷风。”一件微小的事情，可能带来巨大的改变，当萤火虫震动翅膀时，会在未来带来什么样的变化无人知晓。

“诶——”

突然刮起的大风吹散了星星点点，树叶落下不少，甚至砸到门矢士脸上，门矢士用手臂护住眼睛，只听见海东带着笑意的声音。

“那是鸦天狗哦。”

狂风停下，吹得门矢士头上黑毛竖起来不少，海东伸手顺顺他的头毛，自然地牵着他的手往前走。

“明天去买衣服吧！去城里！”

“妖怪也会付钱么？”

“阿士你这是偏见！”

海东大树瞬间松开他的手向前跑，连蹦带跳，门矢士愣了一下没抓住那只手，赶紧跟上去，追了一百层台阶，路灯很暗，门矢士终于在最上面那一层，抓住了海东，这是他第一次抓到狡猾的狸猫，他撞到一坨毛绒绒上，脸上传来鲜明的触感，海东把尾巴一下收起来，转过身，门矢士就撞到他怀里，海东哈哈笑个不停，门矢士不能理解狸猫的笑点，恶作剧的标准，不过这也不错，门矢士不自觉地笑起来，在漫天繁星下开怀大笑。

“阿士终于抓到了呢！”

“……原来你还记得啊。”

“回去咯！”

海东大树又这样自顾自地跳下去，变成一个狸猫弹弹球，从台阶最上端弹到台阶最下，再嘭地变回去，在底下远远地向门矢士挥手，门矢士只得迈开腿跨过低矮又密集的台阶，紧跟在狸猫后面。

“想吃夜宵么？”

“……吃。”

好吃的饭，闲暇的生活，没有训练，没有任务，想去哪就去哪！少年的心思活络起来。

走到门口，有个小孩子哇哇地哭，看起来是迷路了，海东赶紧蹲下来，摸摸她的头，从口袋里掏出一颗糖放在孩子白嫩的手心。

“乖，让这个哥哥陪你玩好不好，等下爸爸妈妈就来了～”

海东大树朝门矢士眨眨眼，示意他陪着小女孩，自己蹦进院子里，门矢士完全没有带孩子的经验，那个孩子的眼睛里还带着泪珠，睁得大大地看着他，门矢士不自在地扭过头，就听见弱弱的声音。

“哥哥……呜呜……爸爸妈妈会不会找不到我了……呜呜呜”

“我没有爸妈，我也不知道……”

门矢士思考了一下，给出意料之中的回答，小女孩愣了一下，以为门矢士的父母是出意外了，连忙道歉，哭嗝停不住，一抽一抽的。

“对不起……大哥哥一定也很难过吧……呜呜……我陪你玩吧！”

门矢士不能理解，他现在发现他不能理解的东西太多了，为什么这个孩子会同情他，他们素不相识，仅仅因为海东要他陪她等家长，他们才会有交集。

“香织！”

一位白发苍苍的奶奶匆匆跑过来，小女孩惊喜地扑到奶奶怀里。

“奶奶你终于找到我了！耶！”

门矢士看着事情结束，转身走进院子，那位奶奶叫住他，表示感谢，顺便疑惑了一下

“小伙子你住在这里么？这里是狸猫的家哦，狸猫大人虽然很喜欢恶作剧，但是是好心肠呢。”

“我知道。”

门矢士还没打开门就闻见香味了——是拉面，狸猫拉面，面上用丸子和蔬菜摆出了一个狸猫的脸，吸溜吸溜，门矢士不客气地开动了，美食让人心情舒畅。

海东铺好被子，洗完澡的门矢士美美地入睡了，然后做了个被活埋的噩梦，感觉脸上被什么东西压住，呼吸不畅，他拼命挣扎，总是挣脱不开，早上醒来发现没什么异常，阳光透过窗帘，就是梳头的时候掉了几簇棕色的绒毛，一看就是某种小动物身上的。

“可恶的狸猫。”

洗漱完毕，门矢士发现，海东大树，还没起床……

“海东！”

门矢士打开了n扇门之后，发现海东还在抱着尾巴打瞌睡泡，门矢士上手薅了半天貉子毛，海东才悠悠转醒，门矢士看着掉在手上棕色的毛，沉默了。

“啊？阿士起得好早啊……再睡一会吧，嗯……给你玩尾巴。”

说着狸猫又缩进被窝，过了几秒，把尾巴甩出来，门矢士只好坐在旁边，撸尾巴玩，皮毛油光水滑，手感很好，漂亮的棕色，是绝佳抱枕，门矢士撸得正起劲，大尾巴突然从手中划走。

“起来了！去买衣服——吃饭——”

门矢士仿佛看见一团棕色的毛球弹出来，一溜烟在门口出现个高瘦的人形，冲他笑了笑，挡住门口照进来的光，看不真切。

门矢士还在长身体，穿得下海东的衣服，两人穿着同款体恤，走出去就像两兄弟，海东大树牵着门矢士的手，门矢士也没意见，两人一起乘坐电梯到城里。

负101层。

地下开发技术已经很成熟，地上土地已经开发到极限，森林，山川，湖泊，各种植被也必须被保护，人类决定转为向地下发展。

电梯门打开，左拐，直走，海东大树对人类城市很熟悉，庞大的地下城市人来人往，人造光源立在头上，像人造太阳，海东大树拉着他左拐右拐，钻进一家服装店，海东把他当成人偶娃娃似的，让他试了好多衣服，用全息投影试衣服很方便，门矢士面无表情，表示要那件品红的的。

“阿士品味好差，这件蓝色的才好看。”

“要品红。”

折中了一下，两件都要了。

进入监控范围，很容易锁定门矢士的位置，军队蠢蠢欲动，等待着上头的命令。

“啊啦，士看起来很开心。”

白衣服的人收到门矢士的监控视频，放大了屏幕，科学家让手下不要轻举妄动，跟着就行。

“应该立即抓捕实验体才对吧？拖得越久变数越多。”

有的人表示反对，为首的那个白衣人摆摆手

“士旁边的那个人，根本查不到身份，能查到的识别id居然是200年前的，怎么会有这种事情呢？”

“假id？”

“世界上也会有科学无法解释的事情，不能用常理解释就不存在么？”

妖怪，人类智慧无法阐释的奇怪现象或异样的物体。怪物。

被问的人哑口无言，出生在现代化城市里，被电子机械包围，很少人对古老的传说的感兴趣，也不信会有鬼怪，都市怪谈多是觉醒了人类意识的机器人、终结者之类的。

“抱歉……我对那个领域不太了解。”

门矢士跟着海东大树到处逛，手里领的盒子越来越多，虽然重量不是问题，但是数量让门矢士觉得难顶。

“你买太多了！”

“嗯嗯嗯嗯好哦那就再买一个吧。”

海东大树扎起一个章鱼小丸子，塞进门矢士嘴里，物理堵嘴。

“这样也挺有趣的不是么，继续观察吧。”

他对门矢士很有兴趣，人工少年和未知生命体的组合，就像两种不会放在一起的调料意外被组合在一起，没人尝过味道，可能好吃也可能是黑暗料理。

“头，进入保护区很难跟踪了。”

在地下城市里只能依靠机械时钟判断时间，整点发出巨大的轰鸣声，空中掠过飞行列车，离地近了可以听见引擎的巨响，海东大树看了会时间，带着门矢士回家，因为东西太多已经没有空余去牵海东的手，感觉超级不满，脸臭到是个人都能看出来他非常不开心。

“开心一点，阿士。”

海东大树走在回家的石子路上，表演了什么是四次元口袋，他把买的东西一件一件收进口袋里，跟个无底洞似的，看得门矢士目瞪口呆。

“阿士？”

海东唤他，朝他伸出手，门矢士别过头，不情不愿地把手搭在海东手心，被拽过去。

“啊啦？阿士闹别扭了？”

“啰嗦。”

3.超级加倍毛绒绒

门矢士坐在榻榻米上，看着一个大毛球在房间里飞速滚动，海东大树正在把买回来的东西分类放好，但是狸猫是一种糊里糊涂的妖怪，门矢士捂着肚子，感觉肋骨都要被撞断了，这一波是高速狸猫导弹攻击。

“海东！你！”

“对不起啦，不小心撞到阿士了，嘛，都怪阿士坐在那里很碍事诶。”

海东大树毫无歉意，反而指责门矢士，门矢士从来没见过如此厚颜无耻之人，气的他蹦起来去抓海东大树，然后扭打在一起，门矢士完全处于下风，尽管他近身搏斗能力很强，可以徒手杀死猛兽，可面对狸猫的捉弄还是毫无办法，脸上被大尾巴抽了一下，怪疼的，门矢士观察了一会狸猫的行动路线，捕捉运动轨迹，终于找到突破点，这个是叶子，真正的狸猫在这！

“你这个毛球！看我不把你煮了！”

门矢士抓到海东大树了，紧紧地抱在怀里不让他逃跑，手臂肌肉凸起，门矢士或许是想骂海东，但是他完全不懂该怎么骂人，从小周围的人不是精心挑选的仆人就是精英知识分子，举止文雅，谈吐得当。

哗啦一声门被打开，海东纯一冒出来，指着门矢士大喊

“可恶的人类！快放开大树！果然你想把大树煮了！”

门矢士一时百口莫辩，狸猫真是太讨厌了，都是讨厌鬼，新一场毛球搏斗开始了，选手门矢士out！人形兵器0-2完败毛球，门矢士躺在地上，拍了拍衣服上的貉子毛，很多细软的棕色绒毛飘起来，门矢士忍不住打了个喷嚏，结果飘起更多的毛，门矢士脸上手臂上都挂了彩，是被爪子挠或是被尾巴扇的，海东大树在狂笑，门矢士觉得自己到了人生低谷，他何尝输得这么彻底，面对装备精良的恐怖分子他都没有败过，他扛着反器械狙击步枪可以打爆坦克。

“会不会得狂犬病阿。”

门矢士看了眼自己手上的红痕，默默地吐槽，海东大树继续去整理东西，门矢士又躺了，动也不想动，怎么样都好了，只求梦里没有狸猫，很快进入梦乡。

两个狸猫排排坐在一起

“大树，你怎么玩都无所谓，不过这小鬼可麻烦了，宅子附近多了好多人，还有监控。”

海东纯一严肃地看着海东大树，警告他要小心人类，海东大树说别担心，他会好好处理的，海东纯一管不了调皮弟弟，只能随他去了。

门矢士在海东家白吃白喝白住，没人收他房租，完全没有心里压力，今天晚上还有庙会，门矢士从来没有去过庙会，通过网络查询了一下，是一种传承到现在的古代集会活动，非常热闹，还有烟花看，机械渗透日常生活的现在，还能看见书上记载的那样盛大的场面么？

门矢士没有失望。

他穿上了品红色的浴衣，海东大树拉着他的手，怕他走丢似的，虽然现在已经天黑了，但是找到回家的路门矢士还是没问题的。

回家的路。

远远就听见嘈杂的声音，各种花里胡哨的店铺，小孩子跑过门矢士身边，带起一阵风，海东大树催他快点走，想要去买巧克力香蕉吃，海东大树穿着氰蓝色的浴衣，头发上还别了几个发卡，看起来可可爱爱的。

海东大树忙着砸娃娃，门矢士帮海东大树付钱的时候发现店长的脖子……店长没有脖子，脑袋漂浮着，他已经习惯了这些奇奇怪怪的生物，毕竟身边就有一个喜欢捣蛋的狸猫，海东给了他一点零钱，让他买想买的东西，海东大树现在在捞金鱼，纸纱网破了几次，海东发出可惜的声音，而门矢士买回来两个冰淇淋，那个女店长浑身都散发着冷气，店里结着霜，路上还有长着翅膀拿着扇子的人。

“这位小哥要来占卜～么～”

一个看起来神神秘秘的人喊住门矢士，他的店里摆着好多奇怪的物品，诅咒纸人，晴天娃娃，不知是什么动物的骨头。

“请客人把手放着这个水晶上。”

那人穿着长袍，看不清脸，嘴里念念有词，水晶球发出诡异的光，门矢士配合地伸出手，想看看能占卜出什么东西。

“恭喜客人～运势很好～要走桃花运了！还有请注意身边的人～”

为了讨客人欢心，这些自称占卜师的人都只说吉利话么，门矢士不由得这么想，付了钱去找海东大树，占卜师眯着眼睛，看得清楚，刚刚离开的男孩小指上的红线，连一个结都没有，直直地套住一个毛绒绒的大尾巴，是那位大人，真是有意思。

海东大树一手抱着狸猫娃娃，一手拿着苹果糖，小拇指勾着一袋水，里面有条小金鱼，门矢士看他吃得糖渣都黏在嘴边，没忍住帮他擦去，海东大树笑得眼睛弯弯，说我带阿士去个地方，穿过拥挤人群，走过台阶，夏日的虫鸣很吵，夜风凉爽，是城市里很少见的自然风，门矢士看见河面上飘着一些彩灯船，把月亮的影子挡住了，海东站在河边，把金鱼倒进河水里，金鱼变成一堆金粉消失了，此时烟火大会开始了，漂亮的焰火升上天空，爆炸得灿烂，门矢士仰头，静静地把这样美丽的场景记在脑子里，海东大树笑眯眯地看着入迷的门矢士，心想阿士果然会喜欢这个，谁不喜欢美丽绚烂的东西呢。

今天是第几天了？

门矢士在想，在“白衣服的人”警告他过后已经过了四天了，他们无法放任门矢士在现实社会里自由生活，门矢士就是一枚定时炸弹，随时都可以破坏正常社会，迫于压力他们必须回收他，或者销毁他。

“士，给你五天时间，如果不回到我们这里埋在你大脑里的微型炸弹会引爆。”

就这？门矢士目睹过无数死亡，高傲如他只会走向自己选择的道路，即是毁灭。

“门矢士”是一个完美的实验体，如果可以，科学家们并不想按下按钮，可门矢士的态度很坚决，拒绝合作，拒绝妥协，是作为战士的尊严，还是作为17岁孩子对外面世界的贪恋呢，但是到此为止了，上头的要求，科学家们也无法对抗，没有人能自由自在，门矢士死了，也是别种意义的自由吧。

这个孩子真是有趣呢。

进行这个实验的白衣服领头人想到，像飞蛾一样扑进火堆里，他看了眼倒计时，还有19个小时，希望士可以开心地渡过，他从小养大的，灌注无数科研心血的实验体，一部分骨骼被改造成精密金属，拥有无人能敌的恢复能力，只要脑子没化成灰，切碎了冲进下水道都能复原的完美生物。

也是一个17岁的孩子，喜欢小动物，喜欢吃刺身，喜欢看焰火。

在某个普通得不能再普通的下午，门矢士对海东大树说

“海东，我要走了。”

在此之前，没有人会为门矢士这个人本身的死去感到难过，现在有了，大概海东大树会难过吧，门矢士往门外走，最后回头看了一眼海东大树，希望自己能死得好看点，就像昨天晚上的焰火，燃成灰烬。

“阿士真是个笨孩子。”

海东大树追上去，门矢士跑起来，现在变成狸猫追人了，还真是有意思的事情，小时候怎么追狸猫都追不到，现在一转攻势，门矢士忍不住笑出眼泪，拼命往前跑，海东发现自己还很难追上他，这小孩怎么跑得那么快，赶着投胎吗。

“阿士！”

“海东，你真的很讨厌。”

最后都嘴硬得要死。

白衣服的男人按下按钮，门矢士瞬间被火舌吞没，叶子被炸得灰都不剩。

“目标，门矢士063，已消灭。”

观测到爆炸的侦查人员传回报告，这个“门矢士”被消灭了，还有无数个“门矢士”可以培养，很遗憾，但不是不可取代，科学家们已经在着手培养新的胚胎，取名为——门矢士。

金发的男人表示故事到此结束，小男孩嘟着嘴，大叫道

“我才不信！狸猫大人怎么会让阿士死掉呢！你骗人！”

“对，狸猫的话不能信。”

棕发的男人倚在狸猫石雕上，看着这个走丢的小孩，突然良心大发，从口袋摸出一颗金平糖，小男孩也不客气，把糖塞进嘴里，他看见金发男人脖子上带着一个项链，树脂里有一片枯叶书签，跟他和同学夹在书里制作的树叶书签差不多。

“啊呀，你的妈妈来接你咯。”

金发男人看到匆匆赶来的中年女性，转身走回院子里，小男孩被牵走了，他努力扭头看，刚刚那两个人都不见了，只剩下一个歪嘴笑的狸猫石雕，可是他分明听见金发的男人唤了一声

“阿士，回家了。”


End file.
